A Different Ending
by Externalgirl
Summary: I was thinking what would happen if Bella didn't want to become a vampire. Then I realized that that would never happen so I came up with this.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I was thinking that what would happen if Bella didn't want to become a vampire but we all know that thats not going to happen so Hayden and Elliot were born.

Okay heres the backround Hayden is a vampire living with the cullens she meets Elliot and they fall in love and he finds out about the vampire thing and he stays with her but he doesn't want to become a vampire. So they stay together till hes about thrirty-five or so and then he starts wanting more out of life and he doesn't think Hayden wants to be with his anymore so he leaves her. Then this is many years later when she comes to see him as he's dying. oh and technically they are the same age she just can't get old so. Please be nice this is the first fanfiction like this that i've wrote and I'm a little nervous. But don't be afraid to let me know what you think And yes I know I have a trouble with spelling and Grammer but I tried really hard to fix it so I'm sorry if it bugs you.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**_

_I woke from a dream._

_A Dream about people who feed on blood. _

_And among those them were a small group that did not harm humans to satisfy themselves._

_And among this group was a girl._

_A girl i fell in love with._

**I was about to go back to sleep when I noticed a figure standing near the window. At first I thought it was one of the nurses come to check on me but as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds it illumated the beautiful ageless face of Hayden Cullen.**

**I wasn't suprised that she hadn't changed, the whole time we were togther as the years passed it always seemed strange to me that she never changed, that her pale skin did not get lines, that her strawberry hair didn't gray, that her face didn't change from it's sixteen year old self. But now I wasn't surprised, she looked exactly the same as she did in my memories, exactly the same as she did in my dreams.**

**" Hello Hayden." I said in a weak gentle voice.**

**Although I was not surprised by her appearance she seemed to be surprised by mine. Her awe-inspiring features were twisted in surprise and I felt aware of my lack of hair and wrinkles. I must look terrible compared to he magnificence. But then agian anyone would.**

**" Elliot?" Her sweet voice spoke the word as more of a equestion the an egnolagment.**

**" Yes?" I answered.**

**She didn't say anything though she just continued to look at me with her golden eyes.**

**I felt the need to stop her as it made me uncomfortable so I spoke again.**

**" What are you doing here?"**

**" Alice told me you were here."She said still staring at me, wrapped up in her thoughts.**

**" So...Why did you come here?" I repeated.**

**" I wanted to see you...before.." she stoped and finally cast her gaze away from me and to the floor.**

**" I died." I finished for her.**

**She looked back at me with a mix of shock and grief in her face. her rose red lips quivered a bit as if she was going to cry. Though I knew she couldn't.**

**I laughed little. " Yes Hayden, I know I'm going to die and I know its going to be soon. I don't need Alice and her crystal ball to tell me that."**

**She nodded shock gone but grief remaining. She walked over to my bedside and sat next ot me on the bed with the same air of confidence that she had always possesed. Hayden did what she believed was right whether it be something as little as this or as big as her eating habits and she didn't care what others thought or did.**

**" What wrong with you?" She asked. I smiled.**

**" My heart among other things."**

**" Why?" her questioning was making her seem younger then she was.**

**" Because I'm old Hayden humans we get old and we die." I sighed knowing she would never truly understand that. She nodded grief spreading back across her face.**

**While she thought about this I decided tha since she was here and since I was on my death bed it was time her everything.**

**" Hayden can you bring me that photo album over there." I asked pointing to the table across the room. I blinked and it was in her hand. I smiled; I knew i would still be amazed by that.**

**" Open it." I pushed. She opened it to the first page. "That is my wife Hannah. Turn the page." She did. " And that is my son Thomas and my daughter Jeanette and those are my granddaughters Sara and Britney." **

**She looked at the pictures and I could see the heart break in her eyes. **

**" You've been happy without me." She said her sugar made voice cracking. I took both her hands and looked into her topaz eyes.**

**" No Hayden I've been content without you."**

**She stared at me slightly confused.**

**" But you told me..."**

**" I lied Hayden I love you... I just wasn't sure how much longer you would love me." She layed down and I rolled over to face her.**

**" What do you mean?" She asked disbelief replacing confusion.**

**" I was getting old and you were staying the same and I thought 'why would this beautiful young girl want to be with me a man in his mid- thirties" **

**" I wanted to be with you because I loved you Elliot and I would have still loved you later."**

**" So you love me now?"**

**" Yes" She breathed and I believed her I had to believe that sh eloved me before I left this world. She brushed the back of hr hand against my face. Her touch felt like I remembered it, cool and smooth. I reached up and ran my fingures through her hair this to served my memory, perfect silk ribbons. **

**We stared at each other locked in a passionate staring contest. Until I couldn't feel her hair in my hand anymore as my left arm went numb. A attack was coming I knew it and I knew it would be my last.**

_**Please God**_** I begged **_**Just a little more time with her,please. As if my prayers were**_** answered I got a little feeling back in my arm. But Hayden had noticed the agony that had spread across my face.**

**" What 's wrong." She asked fear in her voice**

**" Nothing"**

**"Are you sure... I could call a nurse." She said reaching for the button i garbbed her hand and held it**

**" I' m sure."**

**Then with out warning she leaned in close to me, so close I could smell her incredable sent.**

**" You know I could change you now,its not to late." The vampire girl whispered in my ear. I smiled at her and answered without thinking about it.**

**" No, Hayden."**

**"Why?" She said pulling away seeming hurt my my quick reaction.**

**" Because you don't want to spend eternity with a wrinkly old man."**

**" I already told you I love you I don't care how old you are."**

**" Well I do anyway I don't want to be immortal I've had a good life and I'm ready for death, whatever it may bring."**

**She looked ready to cry again.**

**" I don't want to live without you."**

**" You'll be fine" I asured her." You'll find someone else, someone who can truely love you forever." I said kissing her hand. **

**Then I started to feel the horrible pain in my chest. Time was up. **

**" I love you Hayden." I said as everything went black. I heard my heart monitor go off. I sank futher and futher into blackness and the last thing I felt were her lips touching mine as I took my last breath.**


End file.
